Jimmy n Sebby 4 eva!
by mistersnippy
Summary: Written for a kink meme prompt where Jim and Sebastian Moran are making love and Jim starts crying. Sebastian comforts him. OP also requested "good writers only". This is my effort. Warnings for character death non canon and talk of suicide. Jim/Seb


Notes: Written for another kink meme prompt (basically Jim and Sebastian are "making love" and Jim starts crying. Sebastian comforts him.) I took it a bit further than that. Also, OP wanted only good authors to fill their prompt. This is my effort. Also found on my livejournal (snippy2yourcapt), which also has a link to the original prompt.

Warnings for character death (non-canon) and talk of suicide.

Sebastian Moan thought Jim was a good fuck. He had the juciest looking ass ever! It was really round like two perfectly ripe grapefruits and he always wanted to sink his teeth into them.

Too bad Jim wasn't really into biting that much. Sometimes he let Sebb do it anyway, but only on special days like when he did a really good job of killing people. Like, it was his reward for being such a good snipper! Then he bit into the juicy flesh of Jim's globular ass and savoured the taste, liking away the pain for Jim once he had his fill.

Tonight Jim was letting him bite away because Sebby finally killed the top guy of some mafia group that he didn't know much about. But he did it and there was no one there to witness it. It was the absolute perfect crime ever, but then we're talking about sebby Moran, s o of course it was perfect. He's military. He could never be anything but perfect, am I right?

After he finished tsating the skin of Jim's perky grapefruit-ass he turned his attention to his other favorite part of Jim's body-his nipples, wich resembled two perkey hershey kisses, except less brown and more pinkish colored. They were really tasty too and so sensitive that Sebby didn't have to do much to them before Jim was writhing beneath him like a squirming eel (his favorite food).

Sebastian continued to suck on Jim's chocolaty nipples and began to tug on his cock, which was slowly filling up like a balloon attached to an air pump! That was pretty brilliant too-knowing that he was basically the air pump filling up Jim's magnificent cock!

But oh no! He realized that Jim was crying, and not in the good way, like when his hershy kisses were extra sensitive and it felt so deliciously good to have them sucked on, or like when sometimes when he came it was just too much and he had a few perly tears glistening in the corners of his eyes like diamonds.

No, this was the not-good sort of crying the kind that made Sebby feel uncomfortable. But since it was Jimm, his bestie and lover he decided to make the effort to fix it (hopefully he could just fuck the crying out of him!).

"Jim whats the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying you great lug! Its just my allergies acting up!"

Sebby ran his finger down Jim's chek catching a salty pearl on the tip of his finger. He brought it too his lips and tasted it. It tasted good.

"Are you sure your not crying?"

"Oh fine you caught me! But I was just so embarrassed by my ugly crying that I didn't want you to notice!" A few more salty crystals slithered down his cheeks.

Sebb caught them too, he wanted to collect them and save them. They were precious, jim never cried so this must be important.

"I dont thing it's ugly! Please, tell me whats wrong! I want to help you."

Sebastian really did feel bad for Jim. His love r was in some kind of pain and now he truly wanted to fix it. Not like before. Before he was embarrseed. Now he wanted to help because he had compassion and love for Jim.

"Okay, okay. I'm crying because...well,...because I think I LOVE you!" Jim cryed even harder once he finished speaking these fateful words.

OH! Sebb wass o shocked because they never discussed the l-word, unless it was Jim's lactose intolerance or the time he got lice in the Grand Canyon, but Jim didn't really like to talk about much about those things either.

"Really Jim? You...LOVE me? WOw. What's to cry about that?"

"It's just that Im...well,...I'm scared Seb!"

"YOU? SCARED? HA!" Except then Sebastian realized that maybe Jim didn't think it was so funny that he was scared about something.

He was right Jim cried harder! Soon he was really gross and there was snot everywhere and Seb felt really bad.

"I'm sorry Jim. I just always thought you were the strong one. I knew that it was okay for me to be afraid of something because you would always be there to make it better. Im sorry for laughing at you."

"really?"

"Really...so why are you afraid of being in...LOVE." Seb was really curious now he wanted to know really badly because love wasnt so scary to him. Other things like clowns and wild mushrooms were scary, but love was too wonderful to be fritining.

"Well, it's just that Ive never been in love before and how do I know if you love me too? And what happens when one of us dies and the other is left all alone and what if that idiot Sherlock does something to separate us and then we'll never-"

Sebastian made him stop by pressing their silky lips together. He could taste the saltiness of Jim's tears between the creases of his lips. They still tasted good, especially now that he knew Jim was crying these salty gems just for him.

He continued to kiss Jim until he seemed to relax a little. It gave him time to think of a really good answer to Jims panicked thoughts.

"Jim, I DO love you. Didn't you know that? Everytime we're in bed together I make love to you. This isn't just fucking (even though just fucking you would be really brilliant). I have loved you since the day you almost put a bullet in my brain."

"Which time?"

"The second time. The first time I thought it was an accident."

Jim smiled and his eyes crinkled. It was really adorable! "It was an accident."

"Figures. You never were very good with a gun."

They smiled together and kissed again. It was wet and a bit sloppy just the way Sebb liked it. Jim eventually pulled away to ask, "What about the rest?"

"well, Jim, we're both gonna die someday, but if I ever see someone coming for you I'll shoot them dead before they get the chance. But you should know that I've been ready since I found out I love you."

"What do you mean?" Jim was obviously super confused, even though he was a super genius!

"Just in case you die before me, I've got a plan. If you die, I got a friend who will kill me and make it look like John Watson did it! Great, right?"

"really? YOu'd do that for me?" Jim had such cute deer eyes when he said that. Just like Bambi right before Seb killed him!

"Of course."

"Well, what if you die first?"

"We can think of a plan in the morning! It'll be brilliant! Maybe you can even blame Sherlock Holmes for your own death!"

"I knew I loved you for a good reason!" Jim seemed to feel better, so that was good. Sebastian was a bit sad that Jim wasn't crying anymore, but only because he really did like the taste of those tears.

Then they finished making love together! Sebastian rocked his hard prick inside Jim's perfect bitten grapefruit-ass. He moved really slowly, keeping a tortured pace that wasn't quite enough for either of them to come. Soon Jim was crying again, but this time it was the good kind, he was begging Sebby to let him shoot his come everywhere!

And Sebby was so much in love with watching Jim shoot his snow-white come everywhere that he finally gave in. He started moving faster inside Jim, tickling his prostate with every upward thrust. It felt so good so he started whispering in Jim's ear about everything. How he loved him, how he would kill himself if Jim died first, how beautiful he was, everything.

After a while, he didn't really know what he was saying anymore because he was lost in a sea of pleasure. He just hoped that he was saying brilliant things. But judging by the fact that Jim just came and bathed both of them in the biggest spurts of come Sebby had ever seen, he must have been saying something right!

He pulled his firetruck-red cock out of Jim's delicious ass and came too! All over Jim's chest. Then they layed in bed together and let their mingled come get sticky and gross and make them get stuck together. It was beautiful!

A few months later, Sebastian died on a mission in the middle east. Jim cried so hard that he couldn't see. He didn't leave their bed for days! He was so devistated.

Eventually he got himself together and remembered the plan they made the night after they had that wonderful sex together!

He used his mobile to call some people to help him get it started. He was still heartbroken, but he was also really determined because he knew he'd get to see Sebby as soon as his plan was complete.

Months later, he met Sherlock Holmes on top of Bart's hospital, a revolver in the pocket of his coat. His plan was about to be finished and Sherlock would be shunned!

Months later, he was standing on the roof of St Bartholameou's hospital waiting for Sherlock Holmes to come up and meet him. His plan was nearly finished and he was really excited now but also really tired. The plan took months and months.

Jim carressed the round part of Sebby's old handgun in his coat pocket. He remembered the sabertooth tiger grin Seb always had when he used it. It gave him comfort.

He was ready.

The end!


End file.
